


There's no Saint in Sodom

by Anonymous



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Dark! Harlan Thrombey, Gangbang, M/M, No one was innocent, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Prison Sex, Rape Recovery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After send Ransom into prison, Blanc cannot stopping him from thinking of the asshole.Now they meet again.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Ransom Thrombey, Ransom Thrombey/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	1. This round I will win

**Author's Note:**

> dbq别骂了美貌大小姐令人昏头失智

Blanc踏进警局, Ransom和另外两个警察在他前方，Thrombey家的大少爷双手被拷在身后，但从他走路的姿态一点也看不出这家伙即将成为囚犯，他仍旧高昂着头，Blanc似乎还能听到Ransom嘲讽般的轻笑声。

他还在思考。这其中一定还有什么事情不对劲，一点微小的不易发现的事情，甜甜圈还需要一粒芝麻才能完全补上……

“侦探，”Ransom突然停下脚步转头看向Blanc，警察紧张地抓住他，Ransom皱眉，却没再有下一步的动作，“我们很快会再见面的。”

他对上侦探疑惑的目光，露出一个神秘的微笑，接着继续向前走去。

Blanc知道，自己一定漏掉了什么事情。

他站在原地，盯着Ransom的背影。在他走进审讯室之前，不知是有意还是无意，Ransom又转头看了侦探一眼。挑衅，还有志在必得的自信。为什么他会有这种自信？

Blanc才是胜利者。

过去一周，媒体对Thrombey案的热情逐渐消退，现在他们把视线更多集中在骤然暴富的小护士身上。然后，不知道从哪里传出了消息，她的母亲是偷渡者。记者们像嗅到了肉味的狗一般朝着她家扑过去，但却找不到任何人，于是他们只能转向Thrombey一家，而这些人很乐意接受媒体采访。事实上，他们对于采访抱有的过分热忱甚至连记者都吓到，从某几篇报道中的用词可窥见一斑。

Blanc放下报纸，头版的Breaking News印着Thrombey家的大宅，加粗黑体字的标题飘在左上方：“Harlan Gives His Money to a Stowaway.”

他放下咖啡杯，力道有点大，纯黑色的液体溅到报纸上，很快洇开一片油墨。他的工作完成了，那个女孩不需要他担心，他相信小姑娘可以自己解决所有问题。但是他仍然感到不对劲儿，自Ransom入狱那天起，他总是时不时想起对方给他的神秘笑容，那个笑容就像是被印在了他的脑子里，他忘不掉，甚至在梦里都能见到他。Blanc还在困惑。为什么他有 _那种_ 自信？

Linda并不像外界以为的那样富有，要付得起Ransom的保释金，除非她卖掉自己的公司。但Linda会那么做吗？像她不喜欢自己的丈夫一样，她也不怎么喜欢自己的儿子，这个女人唯一在乎的只有事业。还有钱。无论如何，保释Ransom绝对不会是Linda的第一选择。她大概只会为他请个不太好也不太坏的律师，然后任由这小子在监狱里自生自灭。“尽我作为母亲的最后一点责任”，Linda面对采访的官方说法。

但是这里有些传闻，而传闻总是能很快送到侦探的耳朵里。某个警察告诉他，有人打算保释Ransom. 伴随着传闻而来的还有另一个确定的消息。

Ransom要见他。

“你的律师说你想见我。”

Blanc走进审讯室，为屋子里昏暗的灯光皱眉。Ransom原本低着头，双手放在桌上撑起脑袋，听到门口的响动才看向那里。侦探打量着他，大少爷身上不再是那身宽松的针织白色毛衣，但即使穿着难看的橙色囚服也无损于他公认的美貌。Blanc疑惑上帝为什么要给混蛋这么漂亮的一张脸。他看上去有些疲惫，唇上似乎带着点伤痕，在对上Blanc的那一秒，Ransom眼中瞬间爆发出光芒，带着恶意和嘲讽，接着他又迅速收回目光。侦探深吸一口气，在他对面坐下。

Ransom盯着自己腕上的手铐，金属在灯下反射出冷冷的银光，Blanc顺着他的视线看去，敏锐地察觉到手铐内侧大少爷原本白皙的皮肤已经被磨出一圈红痕。

“不错的手镯。”

“拜你所赐。”Ransom习惯性地想要向上拉起袖子挡住腕上的痕迹，接着意识到囚服不适合这种动作，他干脆放下手，坐直身子同Blanc对视。

“我知道你还在想。”

“什么？”Blanc假作不知。他确实一直在思考，但无论把现有的证据重复排列多少次，他都找不到完美填补甜甜圈最后一点缺口的那粒小芝麻。也许Ransom才是唯一知道答案的人，而看起来他并不打算告诉他。

“告诉我，听到我会被假释的时候，你是什么感觉？”

Ransom的眼睛如同名贵的克什米尔蓝宝石一样美丽，在他面前，这双美丽的眼睛却只会折射出恶意的光。Blanc开口，他听到自己声音里藏不住的干涩：

“侦探发掘真相，我只负责这个部分。”

“你觉得你发现真相了吗？”Ransom问，语调上扬。Blanc不为所动：“你杀了两个人，Ransom.”

法律不是为富人准备的。Blanc再一次想起这句话，记起当年受害者母亲对他哭诉时的绝望眼神。那时他还是个警察，一个有钱的富家子强奸并杀害了她的女儿，抛尸荒野，过了两天一夜才被人发现。这案子并不难破，他甚至都没怎么动用脑子里的那些灰色细胞，证据显而易见。但在上诉阶段，他们遇到了前所未有的阻力。先是小杂种被他父母保释出狱，接着法院判定警察采集的证据程序不合法全部无效。所以，这件案子就这么不明不白地结了案，而那家人愿意给受害者一家几万块作为“人道主义赔偿”。事情本不应如此，但它就是这么发生了。从那以后，他辞职离开了警察局，做起了私家侦探。他告诉自己他只应该在乎真相。他做到了，这些年来，他做的相当不错。但是现在，看着面前这个含着银汤匙出生的混蛋大少爷，他忍不住又想起了那桩原本被他尘封在记忆里的案子。他不想让这家伙也逃脱法律的惩罚。

“别把Harlan的死也算在我头上，”Ransom厌恶地皱起眉毛，“他要自杀，谁管得了那个？至于管家，她可不止抽大麻，迟早也会死在不知道什么地方，而且……”

“你们没有证据，除了我的口供。每个人都知道口供最容易作假，”Ransom微笑，“法庭需要证据。你们的证据在哪里？指纹，注射器，吗啡药瓶？警察们找到过任何一件证物吗？”

“侦探小说可算不上证据，大侦探。法官和陪审团不会采纳你的这套说辞。”

Ransom放松肩膀：“我听说你吃过这方面的亏，Holmes。”

Blanc瞳孔一缩，他下意识的反应正好被Ransom捕捉，在他眼中无疑被当作确认。

“我说得对吗，大侦探？”

Blanc没有回答，他双手交叉，压在桌子上，眯起眼睛看着对面的Ransom。Ransom舔了舔有些干裂的唇，有那么一秒Blanc竟然觉得他的动作很性感，接着他迅速制止了自己即将向某个极其不合适的方向飞驰的思绪，将注意力转回到Ransom的话上。

“……我不会贸然请一个我完全不了解的侦探来我家，”Ransom说，“我看到你的采访，然后我自己查到了更多……Google是个好东西。”

Blanc决定避开这个话题，他不想谈这个，即使谈也不会和面前的混蛋谈：“谁会付钱保释你？”

“我查过Linda的财务状况，老实说，很糟糕，看上去她的公司早就该倒闭了，却硬生生在Harlan的钱下硬撑了好几年，”Blanc沉吟，“而且她对媒体说过不会在律师之外再给你花一分钱。至于你自己，不仅没有存款，还欠着几笔很大的信用卡债，你的那些朋友就更不用考虑。所以，谁是那个神秘人？”

Ransom大笑，好像他刚才讲了个全世界最好笑的笑话。Blanc耐心地等着他的笑声结束，他又问了一遍：“谁是那个神秘人？”

“她根本不神秘。”Ransom止住笑，冷冷地说。

Blanc注意到他的用词。

She。

“Marta。”

“Marta？”

Blanc根本不信Ransom这套说辞。他差一点把可怜的Marta送进监狱，还是以多重谋杀的名义。一旦他的计谋成功，这个善良的移民女孩很可能会死在监狱里。退一步，如果那把刀是真的，这姑娘也早就已经死了。没有任何理由会让她这么做。

“令人惊讶，是吗？”Ransom再次舔嘴唇，似乎碰到了伤口，他微微皱眉，“但我说的是真话。你觉得她不会这么做？”

“如果我告诉你，是Harlan让她保释我的呢？”

“更不可能。他死了，在你的设计之下，即使……”

“我说了别把那老头的死推在我身上！”Ransom语气加重，“他活够了，想杀了自己，和我有什么关系？”

“你竟然毫无愧疚。Harlan毕竟是你的外公……”

“你以为自己是谁，大侦探，我爸？Harlan，Harlan，Harlan，我受够了这个该死的老头。你真的以为这家伙是无辜的？我告诉你，他发家靠得可不止是那台打字机。”

“你这话什么意思？”侦探一惊。

Ransom给了他一个白眼：“你不是自认比我聪明吗，Holmes？动动你可怜的小脑子。读过《孤星庄园》吗？”

“我从来不看这些小说。”

“Shame of you.” Ransom向后靠向椅背，又因为木质椅子太硬坐直回来，“Harlan不是主角的化身，他通常站在他们的对立面，而这些案子，现实中全都是悬案。”

“所以现在，你明白我在说什么了。他死都不卖版权也是这个原因。而且，他还得了肺癌，一期。”

Blanc保持沉默，过了几分钟他才开口：“这是个严肃的指控？”

“不，只是该轮到我讲故事了，”Ransom半眯着眼看着侦探，在昏暗的白炽灯下显得慵懒，带着几分花花公子通常具有的迷人风情，“老头豁出命也要摆我一道。这一轮是我输了，但我不是输给你。下一次，我是赢家。”


	2. Gang rape in prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抹布，没有剧情，就抹布

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很痛，有恐同语言攻击，按说我应该加tag但我忘了叫什么

时间到了。

守在门口的警察打开门，无声地催促着侦探离开这里。他起身，看向Ransom，大少爷向着他扬起笑容，他再一次注意到对方唇上那些细小的伤口。

“你到底怎么了？”他指了指他的唇，站在门边，随时准备踏出审讯室，“你的嘴唇。”

Ransom下意识抬起手碰触到自己的唇，为金属摩擦发出的恼人响动而微微皱眉，Blanc猜想这个动作大概也磨到了他手腕的伤口。Ransom轻轻抚过带着伤痕的脆弱皮肤，接着他说：

“Fuck off.”

他回到那所该死的监狱之中。警察掐着Ransom的胳膊，狠狠把他推进那扇冰冷的铁门后面：“进去。”

Ransom转身，眼神像条随时准备发动攻击的毒蛇，警察愣了一下，接着大门在他身后重重关上，冰冷的铁彻底隔绝了他怨毒的目光。

囚室中传来一声嗤笑：“你还是没学乖，大小姐？过来。”

躺在床上的男人朝着他招了招手，他用手肘撑起身子靠在床头上半坐起来，眯着眼睛盯着仍然站在门口的Ransom，他上下打量着他，目光几乎能把他脱光：“过来，大小姐。给我舔舔。”

***

在入狱的第一天，Ransom已经得到了教训。午饭时间，他刚走近食堂第一步，就有无数双眼睛转向他黏在他身上，有人还朝着他吹了个口哨，显而易见带着淫秽色彩，一个身材魁梧的黑人从桌子旁边站起来：“Hey,faggot! 你让多少男人操过你？我敢说你那张嘴现在一定很缺鸡巴——”

犯人集体鼓噪，Ransom站直身体，对上那个黑人，放下餐盘，缓缓竖起中指：“Eat shit!”

鼓噪声更大，众人充满兴趣地盯着这个一进来就胆敢和本监区老大对刚的白人，等着看他会落到什么样的下场。黑人跨过人群走过来，站在他面前，一把将Ransom推倒在地上，他压在大少爷的肚子上，死死按住他的双手：“有人需要学会礼貌，faggot. 再也不要对我这么说话。”

犯人们聚集起来围在他身边，黑人一个眼神递过去，有人扇了他一巴掌，力道很大，Ransom眼前阵阵发黑，他用力呼吸，试着反抗，但却绝望地发现他根本不能脱开对方的束缚。一只手捂住他的嘴，Ransom感觉有人在解开他的衣服，他吓到了，像离水的鱼一样大力弹跳，差一点离开黑人的魔爪，可惜力气还是不够，反而又被对方死死地按在手下。他的耳边嗡嗡作响，也许是因为刚才那个耳光，犯人们露骨的羞辱一股脑儿飘进他的脑子里，他好像还听见黑人低声要求着什么的声音。趁着自己还没被这群暴力狂打昏，他再一次张开嘴，这次声音由于被挡住而模糊不清，听上去呜噜呜噜：“YOOOOU...AAALL...EAT SSSSHIT!”

“看来某个死基佬需要洗一洗他的嘴，”黑人示意那只手放开，他在另一边扇了Ransom一巴掌，现在大少爷两边全都肿了，带着鲜红色的手印，黑人朝着后面伸出手，“肥皂。”

递到他手里的不止有肥皂，还有一个崭新的钢丝球。Ransom猜想到了这帮家伙打算做什么，他慌忙摆动身体想要逃开，却又被黑人打了一耳光：“动什么动，骚货？你把我都弄硬了，这么忍不住要你爹的大鸡巴操你？”

周围传来哄笑。几个囚犯对着他挺动胯部，比划着街头式的下流手势。Ransom觉得恶心，这一刻他希望自己有跟那个小护士一样想吐就吐的能力。黑人粗暴地掐着他的下巴，把肥皂塞进大少爷的嘴里，恶劣的油脂味儿弥漫在口腔里，他忍不住咳嗽，那只手却像洗衣服一样拿着肥皂在他的舌头上不停摩擦：“说话放干净点，小子。这只是一个小教训。”

他把肥皂扔到一边，Ransom发出一阵疯狂的咳嗽声，他干呕，恨不得把嘴里那股恶心的气味消除干净。他发现自己连牙齿上也挂着肥皂的残渣，他恨不得马上吐出去，黑人却不给他这个机会，他拿起了钢丝球，用力在大少爷鲜艳的红唇上打了几下，剧烈的疼痛让他止不住惨叫：“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

黑人放下夹杂着血迹和皮肤残余的钢丝球，从他身上起来，放开Ransom，大少爷僵在原地不敢动弹，带着铁丝味儿的血流进他自己的嘴里，咸腥难闻，黑人对着他竖起两根中指：“滚吧，死基佬。我不会这么快就让你这种淫荡的母狗得到我的鸡巴，这儿排队等着我操的妓女多得是。你们白人就喜欢这个，是不是？”

又一阵哄笑，绝大部分来自黑人。他踹了Ransom的腰一脚，催促他爬起来：“滚去吃你的屎。”

囚犯慢慢散开，有人把他的餐盘掀翻在地上，食物洒得到处都是。Ransom怒视那个家伙，对方不当回事地耸耸肩：“抱歉，我故意的。”

他从地上站起来，由于地板太油还连着打了两次滑，用手扶着地面才好不容易站直身子。他用手背擦擦唇上的血，还带下来几根铁丝，他皱眉，接着把血擦到囚服上。

Ransom什么也没吃，他径直回到了自己的牢房。

当天下午消息就传开了。新来的白人小子惹火了监区最难搞的狱霸“Skull”，在接受教训后仍然不给他面子。上一个胆敢挑衅Skull的人是什么下场来着？有人说他死在浴室里，有人说他死于嗑药过量，有人说Skull趁放风时带头打死了那个小子……但现在，他们更好奇Ransom会有什么样的死法。这小子一看就是有钱人家的男孩，从出生起就什么都有，根本不懂什么叫代价。监狱会好好给他上一课。

晚餐的时候，Ransom端着餐盘走过座位之间的过道，某个人伸出腿来绊了他一脚，食物再一次被洒在地上。囚犯们大笑，好像他演了一出绝妙的滑稽戏。他捡起餐盘，想回到盛饭的地方再打一份。

然后他再一次被绊倒，Ransom愤怒地从地上爬起来，高声咒骂：“What the fucking...”

他生硬地把后半句话咽进肚子里，因为在他旁边，中午那个黑人睁着大眼睛正冷冷地瞪着他。他的眼白过多，导致这眼神看上去不太像活人，倒是像某种恐怖人偶。Ransom唇上的伤口刚刚结痂，他嘴里还残留着肥皂味的记忆，于是他干脆一言不发，沉默地再次捡起飞到一边去的盘子，这时黑人开口：“停。”

Ransom停下。从中午以来一直未散去的恐惧占据了他的大脑，生命中他第一次真真切切意识到，有人可以轻易地伤害他，甚至夺取他的生命。他第一次尝到害怕的滋味。

“去把那些吃了，”Skull指着落在地上的晚饭，一些黏糊糊的酱豆子很像呕吐物，让他想起那个该死的小护士，“快点。”

他想说你怎么敢，但唇上残留着的疼痛告诉他绝对不要在这个男人面前这么说话，而他一直以来的自尊又绝对不允许他在一群罪犯面前跪下去吃地上的食物，于是他呆立在原地一动不动。Skull狠狠踢了一脚他的腿弯，Ransom控制不住跪倒在地上，黑人冲着他的耳朵咆哮：“你听不见我在说什么吗，faggot? Go to eat that shit.”

他想起来，却又被Skull在屁股上踹了一脚：“爬过去。我们都想看这个贱人摇着屁股爬过去，是不是？”

人群中轰然响起欢呼声。

Ransom闭眼，他告诉自己这一切很快就会结束，不出一个月他就能保释出狱，再也见不到这群该死的囚犯。但理智压制不住心底喷发的绝望，他要忍受这一切，他需要忍……

最后他照做了。

***

Ransom走过去，双膝抵在冰冷的地面上，解开男人的裤子，熟练地把对方半硬的阴茎吞进去。自十六岁开始，他在各种派对和俱乐部上混迹了十年，对男人和女人都有一套手段。所以，简单来说，他口活不错。他入狱的第二天Skull和他的兄弟们就发现了这个，接着这突然就成了他的卖点，他们逼着Ransom在浴室接客，一人一美金。到最后，大少爷苍白的脸上沾满了男人的精液，而且他肚子里还有不少，Skull用手指擦掉他脸上的精液塞进他的嘴里，Ransom无意识地吮吸着，他大笑，拍拍他的脸：“你就是个该死的淫荡婊子，是吗？”

Ransom不太记得他说了什么，但他怀疑是个yes，或者某些相近的回答，因为之后他们竟然没再继续操他的脸或者屁股，只是把他一人扔在该死的公共浴室里。Ransom扶着冰冷湿滑的瓷砖爬起来，他打开花洒，热水流下来，他再一次在心里告诉自己这一切很快就会结束。

就像现在他也是这么告诉自己的。那天后Skull就成了他的室友，而狱卒很高兴新来的犯人能为他们减轻一个大麻烦。他给了Skull一个深喉，没过多久，对方便很快射在他的嘴里，Ransom忍着不适咽下去，男人拍了拍他的头：“好婊子。裤子脱了，让我看看你有多想挨操。”

他依言脱下裤子，转了个方向跪在地上，双手掰开自己的臀缝，以最为屈辱的方式向身后的男人展示他的入口，男人用一根干涩的食指捅进去，感受着他肠肉的蠕动：“还挺紧。”

接着他猛然操进了Ransom的身体。

“Marta？”

从警局出来后，侦探越想越不对劲。Ransom的说法听上去疯狂无比，比起他的推理更像是充满噱头的编造八卦产物。但是脆弱的谎言很容易被戳穿，只需要一个电话——

“是的，我会保释他。”

“这是Harlan的遗愿。”


	3. Confusions

_**“神秘人保释Ransom出狱。”** _

Blanc静音电视，那个拿着话筒站在警局外面的女记者很吵，表情极尽夸张，简直像个被人随意揉搓的面团，他忍不住为自己的想象而在头脑里微笑。左上方是狗仔拍到的模糊画面，一个全身裹得严严实实的女孩拎着黑色挎包走进法庭，身边还跟着华盛顿著名的保释金经纪人，他们贴心地在对方头上标注了名字和职业。侦探很容易就认出那个女孩是Marta.

但是为什么？

Marta不愿多说。她声称这是Harlan的遗愿，她唯一能做的只有满足他的愿望，不论她有多讨厌Ransom这个人。整件事都令人困惑。

前方还有更大的迷雾等着他去拨散，Blanc意识到。他向后靠去，躺在沙发上，脑海中滚动播放起那天和Ransom见面的景象。他看得出对方十分疲惫，连强硬都只是色厉内荏的假象；他想着Ransom腕上的磨痕，还有他唇上结的细痂；他好奇Ransom在监狱里究竟遭遇了什么，好奇这人对他说的话到底有几句是真的。显然，他一开始只是把Ransom对Harlan的指控当做困兽慌忙之中的错乱举动，但是当他读了Ransom所说的那本《孤星庄园》之后，侦探推翻了自己最初的想法。有一件他所听说过的陈年悬案和这个故事太过相似，只除了他们最后没能找到关键性的定罪证据——那把斧子。

他记得是父亲讲给他听的。

手机铃声响起，打断了侦探的思绪，他起身，接起电话，是警察打来的：“我们有了一桩新的大案子。”

“什么？”

“有人在乡下的别墅里被杀了——”另一个有点激动的声音打断了他，“现场和Harlan的小说里一模一样！《孤星庄园》，你读过吗？我敢说这是极端书迷的模仿作案……”

“Um，实际上，我这两天刚看过，”Blanc眉头紧锁，“该不会死者也正好有一个离异的前妻和关系极差的女儿吧？”

“确实！而且他完全是个酒鬼，一喝酒就大喊大叫砸东西，几天前邻居们最后一次看见他，当天他们有人听到惨叫声和东西砸到地上的声音，以为只是他又喝了酒，直到昨天房子里传出恶臭……”

“……太戏剧化了，”侦探喃喃低语，他沉默了几秒，突然发问，“你们知道Ransom在哪吗？”

“这重要吗？”

“我得见他。”

Ransom不知道自己是怎么回到家里的。他反锁上门，脱下所有衣服径直走进浴室，当花洒里的热水喷到他身上时，他发现自己哭了。

在见过侦探之后，他又见了自己的律师。律师告诉他，他的保释手续正在流程中，用不了几天就能办好。算得上是他这些天来听到的唯一一个好消息。

所以那天，当他回到牢房而Skull继续要他给他口交的时候，Ransom什么也没做。他就站在门口，背靠在铁门上，双手环抱在胸前，眼神中的轻蔑渐渐上浮：“滚。”

“是谁给了你胆子跟我这么说话？”Skull从床上起来，大步走过去，想要一把抓住他的头发，却被Ransom躲开，“我不需要再伺候你了，nigger。我马上就会出狱，彻底远离你们这群该死的人渣……”

“有些人永远记不住教训，”Skull抓住他的手腕，力道大到Ransom怀疑自己的骨头都要折断，他试着踢对方的要害，脖子却让黑人死死掐住，“再说那个词一次，你就死在这里。我不在乎，我已经有个终身监禁，而且我再强调一次，不管你什么时候出去，只要你在这一天，你就是我手下的婊子。知道吗？”

Ransom感到自己的呼吸越来越困难，他忍住泪水，艰难地点了点头。

“不错，”Skull松开手，Ransom的脖子上已经出现了紫色的淤青，“今晚去浴室。”

水声把他拉回了现实，雾气蒸腾。他凭着记忆摸到了沐浴露，往掌心里挤了一大块，他需要彻底把自己洗干净。

彻底。

就在昨天，他们为Ransom开了一场盛大的“欢送派对”。Skull说，他走之后，大家就没什么机会再操到这么好日的骚货了，所有人要抓住最后的机会。

他还能感觉到精液布满全身，最后甚至有人朝着他身上小便，那种绝望又恶心的感觉他这辈子也不会忘掉。Ransom旋转开关调高水温，他用力搓着自己的皮肤，直到破了也不愿停下。他断断续续吸气，试着让自己暂时不再想起这一切。

过了很久，他关掉水阀，披着浴巾走出来，匆匆擦了几下，换上浴袍，蜷缩在沙发上睡着了。

他是被刺耳的门铃声吵醒的。Ransom烦躁地从沙发上爬起来，只觉得身上哪里都难受，更别提突然让人惊醒的这口气。他拖拖拉拉走到门口，瞥了一眼猫眼，外面是Blanc.

他来干什么？

Ransom打开门，只留了一条小缝的宽度：“你来干什么？”

“Ransom，我得跟你谈谈。”

“免谈，”风从外面吹进来，他裹紧浴袍，把门一推，Blanc在外面顶住，“关于《孤星庄园》。”

门终于开大了一点：“什么？”

他放Blanc进来，示意他自己找个地方坐下，他靠在沙发上：“那本破书怎么了？”

“你不用换身衣服吗？”

“不。”

“你说Harlan才是凶手。”

“我没那么说过，我只是说他站在主角的对立面，” Ransom拿起茶几上的杯子，发现是空的又放下，“你找到些什么了，我猜？但我没时间跟你聊天，我忙着享受我的自由生活。再见，大侦探。”

他起身接水，没给侦探一个眼神。

“监狱里发生了什么事？”Blanc突然问，Ransom的手抖了一下，水差一点洒出来，“你一直表现怪异。”

Blanc其实有一个大致的猜想，但是他不想直接说出来，那太过伤人。他等着Ransom的回答。

“Yes，”Ransom喝了一口水，“I've been fucked.”

“……什么？”Blanc没想到，Ransom会直截了当地证明他的猜想。大少爷重新系紧了浴袍的带子，语带讽刺：“没错，就是你听到的那样。满意了吗？我承认了，我知道你看得出来。开心吗，证明了你的推测是真的？你是全世界最聪明的大侦探？”

“……不，我不是这个意思，”Blanc摇头，他急忙解释，“我只是……有一点担心你。”

Ransom发出一声短促的笑，Blanc叹气，话一出口他自己也觉得不对劲儿，于是这会他把话题转回到案件上：“OK，你是个混蛋，但我还有问题要问你。”

“问。”Ransom躺在沙发上，望着天花板，眼神放空。Blanc有那么几秒竟然在心疼这家伙。他轻咳几声，唤回自己的思绪：“六十三年前，康涅狄格州有一件悬案和《孤星庄园》极为相似。”

“嗯哼，”他用鼻音应了一句，双手枕在头后，“所以？”

“我觉得你该去医院，而且我会让警方给监狱施压……”Blanc迟疑，他觉得继续问下去不是个好选择，面前是个强奸受害者的事实让他感到愧疚。以他过去对监狱的了解，这一定是段可怕的记忆……

“你TM能闭嘴不提这个吗？”Ransom大喊，他坐起来，愤怒地瞪着他，“问你想问的，然后滚出去。或者你现在就滚出去。”

“OK，长话短说，悬案又一次出现了。Harlan有没有什么疯狂书迷？你知道，那种会跟踪偶像的疯子？”

“没有。滚吧，侦探先生。”

当门关上之后，Ransom又一次发现自己在哭。他死命咬着自己的舌尖，逼自己停下来。五岁之后他就再也没这么哭过了。

Marta说，那封信是在Harlan的书房里找到的。一张白纸，印着Harlan的玫瑰章，她试了两次才让上面的字显示出来。字体的确是老人的，字母的笔画转弯处卡顿，证明写信者对自己的话犹豫不决：“我死后，保释Ransom. 希望他没有……”

信到此处戛然而止，Blanc问她：“你觉得Harlan想说什么？”

“我不知道，”少女摇头，“希望他没有杀人？希望他没有进监狱？希望他没有……我不知道。我也不知道为什么Harlan一早知道Ransom会出事。天啊，简直一团糟。”

她匆匆收起信纸，Blanc听到她口袋里传来电话的震动：“我得走了，我妈妈的事情……绝对是沃尔特。抱歉，但我真的没有太多时间……”

“完全理解。”Blanc拍了拍她，目送少女走出门外。


	4. Maybe he touches the truth

Ransom躺在床上，百无聊赖地刷着手机，目光根本没有集中在上面，花花绿绿的颜色从他眼中不断飞过，让他有点头晕。他拉紧被子，彻底蒙住头，关掉屏幕，在完全的黑暗中一动不动。他不想思考，更不想爬起来，实际上，他根本不知道自己想干什么——自己还能干什么。他没钱了，而那个该死的侦探是第一个也是唯一一个来看过他的人。他给Linda打过电话，回答他的只有语音信箱，和一条随后而来的冷冰冰的信息。Linda不仅要和父亲离婚，她还打算把Ransom从她的遗嘱里去掉，像Harlan所做的那样。他阴暗地想着Linda是不是在外面有私生子。他们一向不亲近，Linda四十岁才有了他，Ransom的童年里只有一个总是板着脸的墨西哥保姆，母亲从来是个缺席的角色，她永远很忙。青少年时期，他们把他送到了寄宿制学校，而等到他毕业之后，他们才意识到Ransom已经长成了一个彻彻底底的混蛋，某种程度上的既定事实。他早就被放弃了。

手机震动，又是Blanc。他等着电话自己挂断，然后看着屏幕上的红色提示。侦探今天一天给他打了二十多个电话，他一个也没接。中午他听到过敲门声，也许Blanc还在外面喊过他的名字，但是他不在乎。Ransom不想见任何人，今早他放Blanc进来就是个该死的错误。年长者透亮的蓝眼睛令他恐惧，他第一次感觉到自己在一个人面前能轻易被看穿——Harlan都没让他这么觉得。Harlan。他始终不知道Harlan究竟怎么想的，无论是告诉他一个似是而非的真相，还是把遗产全都扔给那个巴西护士。如果所谓的善良真的那么值钱……

有人在敲他的窗户,很吵，听上去像是毫无节奏的鼓点，沉闷。Ransom烦躁地掀开被子，正对上窗外一脸担忧的Blanc，他隔着玻璃问他什么，他根本听不到，于是他干脆拉开窗户：“你他妈想干什么？”

Blanc长吁一口气，他看上去真的很紧张：“你还好吗？”

他简直要怀疑Ransom是不是在家里自杀了。这一天，侦探连警官喋喋不休的案情介绍都没有听到心里去，他脑中不断重复回放着Ransom让他滚出去那会儿的绝望神情，在这之前他从来没想到Ransom也有脆弱的一面，毕竟小混蛋在他面前一直张牙舞爪志得意满。Ransom皱眉，他盯着Blanc，语气中带着不可置信：“这就是你烦了我一天的原因？”

“听着，早上的事情我很抱歉，我没有告诉任何人，”Blanc对上他的眼睛，目光里满是真诚，“而且我需要你的帮助。”

Ransom露出一个百分百嘲讽的微笑：“在你把我送进监狱之后？”

“是关于《孤星庄园》……实际上，昨天警方接到一起报案，现场和那本书里所写的一模一样，”这本来是绝对不应该透露给嫌犯的秘密信息，但是Blanc此刻不想考虑那么多，他有一种预感，所有的疑惑只有眼前的小混蛋才能解答，“你觉得这是模仿作案吗？”

“所以你早上问我Harlan的疯狂书迷，”Ransom冷笑，他想起小时候Harlan把他抱在膝盖上给他讲故事的模样，Harlan眼中光芒闪动，那时他还不明白那种情绪叫做什么，长大后他懂了，那是某种自满和兴奋混合的亮光，“他就是自己最大的疯狂粉丝。自恋。他是个该死的自恋狂。没人能模仿他，如果有，也一定是他自己。你们找到斧子了吗？”

“什么都没有，”Blanc承认，“我觉得你会知道些事情。Thrombey家里你也许是唯一一个了解Harlan的人。”

“有意思。你是在邀请我去查案吗？”Ransom觉得现在这一切十分荒谬，他等着Blanc回答，好关上窗子回到床上继续躺着。然后他听到了侦探的肯定答复：“是的。”

“你是不是疯了？”Ransom关窗的动作卡住，“我拒绝。我唯一需要的只有休息。再见，侦探。”

窗户“咚”的一声重重关上，Ransom拉上窗帘，把Blanc的脸隔绝在外面。Blanc看着深色的窗帘和玻璃上倒映出的自己，苦笑。至少这次他没让他滚开。

接着，他的手机响起短信提示音，Blanc打开，是Ransom发来的消息。

“而且我永远不会自杀。”

Blanc笑了，他放下手机，心里咒骂了一句小混蛋。

Blanc回到警局，Ransom的短信像是个承诺，他终于能把心放下好好听警察讲有关案情的一切：“……死者脸部朝下，头朝大门倒在玄关，后脑有致命击打伤，死亡原因是颅骨破裂加上失血过多，法医估计死亡时间大约在一周前，还有，死者血液酒精含量0.85，我们还在他体内检测到了LSD的成分。”

“LSD.”侦探重复，“他是个瘾君子吗？”

“不知道，我们还没能联系上他的家人。前妻二十年前和他离婚后就离开了这里，没人再见过她；女儿考上大学后也搬离了这所房子，邻居说他们以前经常能听到屋子里有人在争吵和动手……”

“却从来没人报警？”

“他们害怕被死者报复。他是个易怒暴躁的大个子，像浩克，没人愿意冒这个风险。”

侦探点头，他突然问年轻的白人警官：“你难道不觉得这一切都太过巧合吗？这一家人就像是按照小说模板设置出来的。死者继承了一笔遗产，接着逐渐变成一个酒鬼，妻子不堪忍受这一切离开了家，留下几岁的小女孩和神智不清醒的父亲一起长大……太奇怪了。根本说不通。这本书对他们来说简直就是一个量身定制的剧本，一部真人秀。”

Blanc又想起父亲对他讲过的六十三年前的那桩悬案，他试着联系朋友帮忙找过资料，但一无所获。案子早湮没在浩荡的故纸堆中不知去向。而且，他被告知那里的警局档案室也曾经起过火。

“《楚门的世界》。”警官说。

“要找到这么一家人下手可不算容易。”Blanc沉思。

急促的脚步声响起，他的沉思陡然被愤怒的男声打破：“你为什么去见Ransom？”

“什么？”白人警官吓了一跳，黑人警探打开角落里的电视，屏幕上正是Blanc进到Ransom家里的照片。拍照的人不知道在哪个角度，照片里的两个人看上去耳鬓厮磨，十分亲近，猛然一看连侦探自己也吓了一跳，他甚至想了一下自己究竟和Ransom有没有什么亲密互动。当然没有。

“你被狗仔队盯上了。”

侦探承认自己疏于防备，他甚至没意识到有人跟踪他，他解释道：“我得再问他几个问题。”

“这是个阴谋论的年代，Benoit，”黑人叹气，“想知道媒体都在说什么吗？”

“不，谢了，我想我还是猜得出来，”Blanc同样叹气，他思索几秒，最终决定吐露一部分实情，“Ransom要求见我那次，他说了一些Harlan的事情，非常……颠覆。我想知道更多。而且他可能也知道一些这件案子的事情。”

警察怀疑地看着他，那种眼神好像在说他被掉包了，面前这人绝不可能是Blanc：“案件发生那会他还在监狱里。”

“他提到了这本书，”侦探拿起桌上的《孤星庄园》，崭新的书在几天之内就让他们翻烂了，“我不知道为什么，但这绝对有什么意义。我想让他提供一点消息。”

“他用吗啡谋杀了一个人，”警探一脸不赞同，“我不认为少了一个杀人犯能让我们破不了案。”

侦探干咳几声，掩饰自己心中的尴尬。他知道Ransom绝对不是无辜之人，但他总是忍不住想起那双绝望的眼睛——人有时候无法控制自己的感情。也许正义在他心里的分量并没有那么重，他高估了自己。

“所以，一周内有人进出过死者家里吗？”Blanc岔开话题，警察松了口气，“没有。门口没有任何痕迹，邻居们也说没见过任何人离开或者出去。我们检查过，房间里和花园里都只有死者一个人的脚印。”

“更像了，”侦探翻开那本书，直接停在最后一页，“你觉得会是女儿用滑轮绑住斧子杀了他吗？”

“目前为止，一切都没有足够的证据。”

“证据……”

Ransom整整一天都躺在床上。侦探走后，他翻来覆去想着自己先前的失败，最终得出一个结论。Marta知道药瓶换过。

他们全都被她骗了。她假装自己不能说谎，假装自己根本不知道Harlan更改遗嘱，假装她从不觊觎Thrombey家的巨额财产。她是个绝妙的演员，和Harlan一样，也许这才是他输掉这场赌局的原因。从死亡到遗嘱都是Harlan Thrombey亲手布下的局，Marta是他的副手，他的目的就是让大家全都一无所有——老实说，他还从未意识到Harlan这么讨厌家里人。他以为他是唯一一个。

他看到了狗仔队的照片，不知为何，镜头下的Blanc和他倒像是一对秘密幽会的情侣，这个想法让他在脑子里嘲讽了自己三秒。他知道自己对侦探抱着某种感情，否则他一开始就没必要特意和侦探见面对他说那些话，但是这并不意味着……

铃声响起，深夜里，他第一次接起Blanc的电话。


	5. Unexpected Truth

Blanc没想到Ransom会接他的电话。他从旅馆的床上弹起来，站在窗边，凝视着窗外漆黑的夜色。听筒里传来Ransom的呼吸声，很轻，侦探大脑飞速转动寻找着合适的开场白，但他沉默太久，寂静渐渐全都转变成了尴尬，最后还是大少爷用他对Blanc一贯的嘲讽语气打开了话题：“为什么又找我？”  
Blanc原本想说案子的事，话到嘴边又转了个弯：“你看到新闻了吗？”  
话一出口Blanc便后悔了，果不其然，对面明明白白传来一声嗤笑，Ransom问他：“你说那张照片？”  
“嗯，”Blanc应下，“这件事有……干扰到你吗？”  
他不得不花时间去向记者们解释他和Ransom之间没有任何特殊关系，那张照片呈现出的效果只是视觉错位造成的反差，他们没有在亲吻，而且他不是gay。不过从记者的表情来看，他们并没有听进去多少他的解释，而他几乎能想到接下来会迎接一场什么样的八卦风暴。侦探好奇Ransom是否也受到了影响。  
“没有。”Ransom给出了他意料之外的回答。  
“但是听起来很困扰你，”即使看不到他，Blanc仍然能够凭借他语调中的喜悦在眼前勾勒出小混蛋冷笑的模样，“你知道他们说你是个Sugar Daddy吗？他们说你被我迷住，不惜破坏自己的声誉也要保释我出狱，说你早就和我搞到了一起，所以我才会请你来这里。说实话，我佩服他们的想象力。你到底对他们说了什么？”  
Linda打过电话，骂他是个该死的同性恋贱人。他什么也没说，任由母亲发泄完她的怒火，接着在他刚准备挂掉电话的那段空白里，对面的女人突然用冰到极点的声音说她会登报宣布脱离与Ransom的母子关系。  
现在他彻底孤身一人。  
“只是必要的解释，”Blanc望着夜色，云彩遮住一半儿上弦月，很快又飞走，“但有趣的故事比无聊的真相更令人兴奋。”  
“如果我不认识你，可能也要怀疑你的目的，Mr. Blanc.”  
Blanc为他突然改变的称呼心动了一秒，他半真半假地感叹：“可惜我养不起你。”  
“没人能。”Ransom自嘲，他今天还被通知要在三天之内搬离自己的公寓，生平从不缺钱的大少爷终于认识到没钱的生活将会有多么困难，有那么一会儿他倒觉得自己还不如在监狱，当然没过半分钟这个想法就被他自己推翻，他还是宁愿死在外面。  
“喝酒吗？”Blanc问，怕他拒绝又迅速补充了一句，“我请。”  
“不担心被拍到？”  
“我想……狗仔队也是人，对吧、他们也要睡觉？”  
“有道理。哪儿？”  
“枫露酒吧。”  
“听上去像是你会去的地方。”Ransom微微皱眉，眼前浮现出酒吧维多利亚风格的招牌，他幻想着侦探坐在里面的模样，瞳孔中不自觉浮现出笑意。侦探假装咳嗽：“你会来吗？”  
“来。”

“干杯。”

Blanc和他碰杯，玻璃撞击在一起，发出清脆的响声，琥珀色的酒有一点溅出来，落在吧台上。

“你为什么在乎我？”Ransom穿着乳白色的毛衣，他偏头，半眯着眼睛看着侦探，蓝色的瞳孔中雾气迷蒙，早已没有了之前的嚣张和自傲。

“你把我请来的，”Blanc喝了一口酒，冰凉的液体暂时缓解了他心中莫名升腾而起的燥热，“有始有终。”

“我付你钱，然后你把我送进了监狱，”Ransom牵动一侧唇角，神色嘲讽，“你通常也是这么对你的雇主的吗？”

“你确实犯法了，Ransom，”Blanc真真切切听到旁边的小混蛋“切”了一声，他想起自己曾经在心中发下的誓言，悲哀地发现他其实一直都没能做到，“你杀了人。”

“你真的在乎吗？”Ransom质问，“你是侦探，不是正义使者。如果你想把我扔进监狱终身监禁，麻烦你换个职业，去当律师和法官算了。这行不适合你。”

“有时……”Blanc嗓音干涩，他在脑中搜寻着能够用来辩解的词汇，Ransom却突然把食指压在他的嘴唇上，止住了还未出口的话，他说：

“嘘。”

“什么？”Blanc睁大眼睛，他不知道Ransom想要做什么。但是基于这里的气氛，小混蛋接下来的行为其实很容易推测，但他选择不相信自己——接着他发现自己错了。Ransom确实亲了他。在唇上。

而且并不是那种浅浅的亲吻，而是一个真正的吻，持续了很久的吻。当他们最终分开，两个人的气息听上去都非常不稳。Ransom看着他，问：“你是不是想操我？”

Blanc的第一反应便是否认。他不是gay，在他的整个生命中没能对男人表示出一点兴趣，而且除掉这个，和命案嫌疑人上床也是十分不明智的行为。但他说不出话。Ransom大概在刚才的吻中夺取了他的声音。

“认真的，你想操我，还是不想？”Ransom又问了一遍，他靠回吧台上，食指沾进酒杯里点了点，将手指放到嘴里舔干净上面的酒渍，“给个答案不会死，Blanc。”

“Benoit。”

“Blanc更好发音，而且我讨厌你的名字。想，还是不想。”

昏黄色的灯光下，他望着小混蛋迷蒙的蓝眼睛，鬼使神差地说出了那个“Yes”。

“这就对了，”Ransom点头，“我一直在想，你总是来找我究竟有什么目的。总是有目的的，不是吗？不可能莫名其妙对一个人好。我破产了，所以不是钱；你自己也能发现真相，所以不是为了故事；只剩下一个选项了。你想要我。我说的对吗？”

“但我不是……”Blanc想起裹着浴袍浑身散发着绝望气息的小混蛋，叹气，“我不是那种人，好么？我不会逼你做你不想做的事情。而且这只是……不合适的幻想。我会试着不让它影响到你，OK？”

“你让我困惑，”Ransom承认，Blanc还想说什么，被他的另一个吻堵回去，小混蛋喘着粗气贴在他耳边低声说，“闭嘴，侦探。”

他们跌跌撞撞地走出门外，一半是因为酒精，一半是因为爆发的荷尔蒙。Blanc喝得少一点，他开车带着Ransom回自己的住处，一路上小混蛋的手不停地在他的阴茎上摩擦，他差点把车子开出公路，Ransom还在旁边笑，气得Blanc想揍他。他们进到Blanc的房间，还没等他放下手里的东西，Ransom便把他压在门上，跪下，开始解他的裤子。太快了。一切都发生的太快了。

“你不打算……先洗个澡吗？”柔软的嘴唇包裹在Blanc的顶端，他努力克制住自己想把整根塞进Ransom口中的冲动，Ransom抬头看他，“你觉得我脏吗？”

靠。他好像说了什么蠢话。小混蛋眼中流露的脆弱让他心疼，Blanc深吸一口气，他干脆放弃了理智：“别管了。继续。”

一个完美的夜晚。激情过后，Blanc能感到的只剩下愧疚和自责。他不该这么做的。

“早。”他跟身边的Ransom打招呼，他翻了个身背对着他，迷迷糊糊应了一句。

“早，darling.”

“为什么是你？”Ransom猛然翻身坐起来，他好像终于反应过来情况不太对，身边躺着的不是他平常结识的那些金发模特女郎，而是一个男人，一个他根本不喜欢的人。随着记忆苏醒，Ransom的脸色越来越难看，他从牙缝里挤出来一句话：“我就不应该答应和你去喝酒。”

“我同意，”Blanc叹气，“我们刚把事情变得更复杂了。”

“只是一夜情，别想太多。”Ransom从床上下来，找他的衣服，“你还是那个大侦探，我还是那个破产的杀人犯。不会改变任何事。你这么想才会让事情复杂化。我走了。”

“你还有多少钱？”

“你打算付我钱当嫖资吗？”

“我不是这个意思……”Blanc看着Ransom光速穿上衣服，“我在想，既然你没有工作，大概也没什么存款，或许……”

“我不会去捧Marta的臭脚，Blanc，她只是个该死的演员，骗走了Harlan的全部遗产，”Ransom理一下毛衣，“想都别想。”

“实际上，我只是想问问你愿不愿意给我当助手……考虑到你的身份，不能去现场，只能帮我整理一些文字资料，不会有太多薪水，因为我也不是那么有钱。你刚才说Marta是个演员，什么意思？”

“字面意思。你该不会得了阿尔兹海默症吧，侦探先生？”

“能再详细一点吗？”

“不，不能，我不想再谈这个。至于你的新案子，不是女儿，是他自己。嫁祸。Harlan跟我讲过他改写《孤星庄园》的想法，用相似的背景和手法制造出一个完全不同的故事。那本书里，父亲长期强奸女儿；但在这本书里，女儿是个天生的反社会人格。我说他想法太烂，他说你到时候就知道了。或许这就是真相，”Ransom开门，回头正看到Blanc惊讶的表情，他笑得愉悦，“你看上去像个白痴，Blanc.”

“你本来就是个混蛋。”Blanc回敬。

Ransom点点头：“我从来没有不承认过这点。再见。Blanc。希望我们从来没见过。”

门关上，Blanc靠在床头，思考着Ransom的话。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 咕咕咕 写完了这章终于

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas

Ransom简直是逃回了自己的公寓。醒来的一瞬间他的大脑彻底空白，下身熟悉的感觉让他怀疑监狱里的那些人是不是阴魂不散地跟着他跑到了外面的自由世界，接着酒醉后的记忆像拼图一样一点点重现。  
他先开始的这一切。没人供他指责。  
所以他只能逃开。  
那个该死的侦探还在喋喋不休，用对待易碎品的语气问他要不要做他的助手，见鬼去吧。Ransom从未有过一份正式的工作，即使短暂做过一些暑假调研……  
他迅速把Harlan从自己的脑袋里赶出去。去他妈的暑期调研。那次经历简直称得上是场噩梦，考虑到和他打交道的人基本都是和他一样的混蛋。某种程度上也算公平。  
现在他躺在自己的床上，熟悉的触感舒缓了身体上的紧张，他舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰，打开手机，映入眼帘的赫然是一条他从未料想到的消息。  
一封来自Marta的邮件。  
没有主题，没有落款，只有一个地址。是他上次带她去的餐馆。  
她想做什么？

Marta坐在他之前坐着的长椅上，转过头来向他打招呼。少女脸上原本的灰暗神情早已消失不见，化着得体的淡妆，脸型轮廓有所改变，连那身过时的装扮也彻底换下，甚至皮肤也白了一个度，现在她看上去就是个来乡下度假的富家小姐。若不是他对她的眼睛记忆犹新，也差一点不敢认面前的人和之前的巴西穷护士是一个。Ransom走到她对面坐下，他拉低自己的兜帽，感到一丝荒谬：“为什么让我来这儿？”  
“我猜你已经猜到了，”Marta双手交叉，Ransom注意到她手上花纹繁复的美甲，她摆弄着手指，“世界上根本没有Marta。”  
“已经晚了，”Ransom不带任何感情地回答道，他开始觉得这是一次胜利者对失败者的嘲讽，而且现在的Marta比之前的Marta还要让他看不顺眼，“你只是想来炫耀的吗？”  
“我还了你的所有债务，”Marta逼近他，“你还会有一笔信托基金。”  
Ransom同样向前俯身，笑容嘲讽：“和保释一样，也是Harlan的遗愿？”  
少女竟然点头承认了他的猜想：“奇怪的老头，不是吗？他用他的死跟你们所有人开了个大玩笑。”  
“谁雇你做这件事的？”  
“没人。Harlan是个绝佳的配合者，要我说，是你们伤透了他的心，而这就是他的报复。”Marta谢过上菜的侍者，将一份奶油浓汤推到Ransom面前。Ransom没动，他一直盯着少女，想从她的神情中找出一星半点的谎言迹象。  
“一撒谎就会呕吐这招真妙，”Ransom最终放弃，从Marta的脸上他看不出任何痕迹，曾经学过的一些微表情判定技巧在她身上似乎毫无作用，“你怎么做到的？”  
“秘密，”Marta笑，“女孩子喜欢藏起她们的秘密。”  
“我建议你留着你的秘密到死。”  
“我会的，”Marta再次微笑，她拿起包，掏出一张Visa卡，“钱会定时打入这张卡里。他恨你，但是他却不想让你死。真奇怪。顺便说一句，下次动别人的东西，记得物归原位。”  
“你确实知道药瓶换过了。”Ransom的猜想被证实，但他一点也没觉得开心。混合的负面情绪从虚空中击中了他，他拿起手边的水杯喝了口冰水，冷意让他发热的脑袋清醒下来。他仍然觉得这一切都很可笑。  
“我是专业的，”Marta点头，“况且你把东西翻得一团乱。不需要那么着急，慢慢来。你的心理素质不好。”  
“不需要你来评价我。”Ransom此刻能说出的比“滚”再轻那么一点儿程度的话只有这个。他想把奶油浓汤泼到她的脸上，最终他还是靠着深呼吸克制了自己。他拿走那张银行卡，头也不回地走了出去。

一场彻彻底底的失败，Ransom想着。他在回家的路上，为了不暴露身份这次他没有开车，而是随便打了一辆出租。但现在他在路边站了十五分钟，没有一辆出租经过这儿。寒风中，Ransom想起自己对Blanc放过的狠话，他真的会赢吗？

“嘀嘀——”

刺耳的汽车喇叭声在他身边响起，Ransom从纷繁的思绪中挣脱出来，面前停着一辆黄色的出租车。司机探出半个身子，问他：“打车？”

“是。”他打开门，坐到副驾驶座，系上安全带。不知为何，他感觉对方看上去有点面熟，但是他根本想不起来在哪里见过这人，于是他干脆把这归结为自己的记忆错乱。司机露出一个巨大的微笑，他甚至能数清楚这家伙的牙齿：“去哪儿？

不对劲。肯定有什么不对劲。

Ransom解开安全带：“我要下车。”

司机的笑彻底裂开，他掐住Ransom的手腕，力道大到他觉得自己的骨头都要碎掉：“你想往哪里跑，婊子？”

熟悉的称呼让他浑身发抖，他试着挣脱，嗓子里发出威胁式的喉音：“你他妈到底是谁？”

“才出来几天就不认识你的爸爸们了？”双手被反压到背后，一只手隔着布料挤进他的双腿之间直抵后穴，男人贴在他的脖子旁边，随时都准备着咬他一口。

操。他知道这人是谁了。Skull的同党之一，本应在监狱里度过剩下二十年的人渣。他为什么会……

现在不是考虑这个问题的好时候。Ransom试图反抗，但短暂的监狱生涯似乎给他的肌肉强加上了恐怖的记忆，他发现自己实际上根本无法移动。驾驶室太小，他们两个人几乎是卡在里面，压迫感从四面八方传来，Ransom希望路上有人能发现这里的不对劲。

然后Blanc就出现了。他从外面拉开车门，Ransom差点倒在地上，他在那人反应过来之前挣脱开了钳制，迅速跌跌撞撞地从车里跳下来：“侦探？”

他咳了几声，嗓子里又干又痒：“你为什么会在这里？”

Blanc晃了一下手机：“我收到了Marta的短信。你刚才……”

汽车发动的声音响起，那人不管副驾驶座还开着的门，径直踩着油门一路奔向远方，Ransom愣愣地看着尾气逐渐消散，Blanc凑过来拍了拍他的肩：“你还好吗？”

“你瞎吗？”Ransom没好气地反问，他盯着Blanc明亮的蓝眼睛，鬼使神差地蹦出来一句，“带我去你那。”

“好。”Blanc点头，他牵起Ransom的手，Ransom迟疑着要不要收回去，最后决定还是让他握住算了。上车后，他坐在Blanc的后座，靠在车座上闭上眼睛长吸一口气。

“Marta对你说什么了？”Blanc问。

“我也想问你。”Ransom半睁眼睛，看着后视镜里年长者的倒影。

“她告诉我你在这里，而且你有危险。”

“哦，”Ransom应了一声，目光转到他握着方向盘的手上，没有戒指，“她承认了她是个演员。或者换种说法，诈骗犯？我是对的。”

“……这可真是，”Blanc一个急转弯，Ransom差一点撞到车窗玻璃上，“……震撼。”

“你一开始也没看出来，是吗？”Ransom嘲讽道，“作为一个著名侦探，你比我以为的水平要低上很多。”

Blanc没对他的指控做出回答，他耸耸肩，开启了下一个话题：“还有一件事上你是对的，记得吗？孤星庄园的案子。确实是自杀，我们在任何地方都只能找到死者自己的指纹。而且，天花板上有一个微型摄像头，小东西录下了所有事情。你是怎么知道结局的？”

“你做过实验吗？”Ransom想起小时候Harlan把他抱在腿上给他讲故事时说过的话，“一棵植物，如果光源在左边，它就会向左边弯曲生长；在右边，就会向右边弯曲生长。Harlan喜欢当那枚光源。所以，只要他施加过影响，任何人做出任何事在他眼中都是可以预测的。听上去很像灵媒，但他确实如此。”

“所以你说他站在主角的对立面是……”Blanc咀嚼着他话中的意思，“Harlan更像是一个精神控制者？”

“没错。”

前方的路堵出一条长龙，Blanc靠路边停下车，转头问身后的Ransom：“介意我们走过去吗？不远了。”

“不怕再次被拍到？”Ransom问，他打开车门走下去，“我以为你很在乎名誉。”

“也许我现在更在乎你。”Blanc说，Ransom一抖，“恶心。”

“开个玩笑。”Blanc也觉得刚才的话不太对劲，他打了个补丁算是收回这句，锁上车门和Ransom一起向前走去。不出三百米，他们便看到了拥堵的源头，一辆撞毁的黄色出租车，两边的车前门都开着，引擎盖上冒着烟雾和火焰，司机躺在驾驶室里，看上去已经死了。

“奇怪，”Blanc小声说，他们都认出了这就是刚才那辆车，“为什么他死的这么快？”

“黑帮谋杀？”Ransom提出不负责任的猜想，“我挺高兴看到这一幕。”

“我也是，”对着Ransom有些惊讶的目光，Blanc耸肩，“我并不执着于程序正义，说实话。”

他想起自己过去在心里发下的誓言，还有那个在司法审判下被放跑的罪犯。在这个世界上，钱能买通一切，任何地方都适用。现在如果让他再重来一次，他更愿意在逮捕那人之后直接一枪崩了他。那不合法，但是至少合乎正义。

回到房间，他们反倒陷入了一阵诡异的沉默。酒店不是家，这里不方便招待任何客人，何况Blanc也没有任何经验。最后是坐在沙发上的Ransom打破了寂静：“我一直在想你的Offer.”


End file.
